The Light of Remnant
by ImSoAwesome
Summary: After experiencing a strange vision, Sora goes to a new world called Remnant to rid it of the Heartless. But when a much bigger plot rises that threatens the entirety of Remnant, Sora must team up with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to defeat an evil most potent. Set after Dream Drop Distance (KH) and after Season 1 (RWBY)
1. Prologue

The Light of Remnant

Prologue

Distance

_The closer you get to the light…the greater your shadow becomes_

_**KHXRWBY**_

The Highwind zoomed speedily through the dark reaches of space.

Sora, the Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade was sitting in the cockpit with a focused, yet troubled look on his face. As one could obviously tell, Sora was heading somewhere. Why would he be flying the Gummi Ship otherwise? But the question wasn't whether he was going anywhere, no; the real question was _where _he was going.

The answer to that question, Sora did not know.

All he knew was he was going somewhere he's needed.

Sora wasn't exactly in the highest of spirits as of late. In fact he was rather stressed. After the events of the Mark of Mastery exam had ended, Sora had gone off alone to train. He was secretly disappointed in himself for not being able to pass his exam but he did his best not to dwell on it. See that's not what was bugging him.

What _was _bugging him was the strange dreams he had been having as of late.

After being gone training for about a month Sora had begun to experience similar dreams each night. Dreams he didn't particularly understand. They were mostly vivid, random flashes of scenes he would see of places he's never been to or people he has never met, as though he were experiencing someone else's memories. And when the dream were actually clear, they were less defined, furthermore keeping the questions he'd be asking himself constantly in his head.

_Who were those people? What was that place? Why am I having these dreams?_

Sora recalled one of them in particular.

_There Sora was, standing in the darkness, not knowing where he was. He waved his hand in front of his face, unable to see the action. Suddenly a flash of light illuminated the darkness, momentarily blinding the Keyblade wielder. When he opened his eyes he saw a girl…a girl with a red cloak._

_She stared at him._

_And he at her._

_Then she turned and walked slowly away from him._

_Sora ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her shoulder. "Who…who are you?"_

_The girl turned around and Sora's eyes widened with horror. The girl's silver eyes had turned an evil yellow and she smiled insanely, darkness would envelop her body and obscuring her. Sora stepped back in shock, watching as the darkness faded away to reveal…_

_A Heartless._

_The Heartless jumped at him, plunging its hand straight into Sora's chest._

_In that instant, Sora would hear and see things he didn't understand._

_No!_

_You understand nothing._

_We've gotta help!_

_This was all part of our plan._

_I can't…I can't…_

_I wish we could there was something more we could do._

_You do not yet realize the depth of your inferiority._

_How can you protect anyone?_

_Suffer; realize your weakness and watch as your friends die._

_Ruby…_

That's when Sora would wake up screaming, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he'd try to calm his high-speed heart rate.

Sora didn't know what to make of that dream; he thought perhaps it was just all the stress of Xehanort getting to him. But after having been dealing with the dream for a while, he had decided that perhaps it was something much more.

That in mind; Sora went to talk to Yen Sid about it.

_Flashback_

Sora was standing in Master Yen Sid's study facing the powerful wizard in mention.

"Sora, you seem troubled." The Master said without hesitation, this did not particularly surprise the boy; Yen Sid would obviously not be a Keyblade Master if he weren't so perceptive.

He nodded. "Yes sir."

"Is it because of the Mark of Mastery exam?"

Sora shook his head. "No. It's something else. Something I don't really understand."

Yen Sid stroked his beard and inquisitive expression on his face. "Tell me."

"I've had this weird dream Master…" Sora began to explain. "A dream I keep having every night, it differs each time but one thing recurs. I see someone, a girl…about my age…"

"Is this girl someone you know?"

"That's the thing sir." Sora said. "I don't know her; I've never seen her before. Not on my home world or in any of the worlds I've ever visited…the girl would just stare at me though, I I'd look back at her then she'd walk away. But when I try to go ask her who she is, she turns around and transforms into a heartless."

One of Yen Sid's eyebrows rose in question, but he did not interrupt Sora again.

"The heartless would strike me in the heart." Sora gestured to his chest and I'd hear voices ringing in my mind, so quickly and fluently that I can't grasp it all…"

"Is that when you'd wake up?" Yen Sid asked.

Sora nodded.

Yen Sid stood up from his chair and walked over to one of his crescent-shaped windows, looking out at the stars that glinted in the sky.

"Hmm, that is a strange dream indeed." He said calmly. "Sora, you are a Keyblade wielder."

Sora nodded slowly, questioning the statement. Of course he's a Keyblade wielder, he already knew that. Yen Sid continued before he could ask him anything.

"Keyblade Wielders are the natural opposition to the Heartless, which pose a threat to every world in existence. They are tasked with protecting everyone from the darkness that the Heartless spread."

"Master, I'm not sure I understand, I know all this but…what does it have to do with my dreams?"

"It's possible that your dream is connected to a person who needs your help."

"You mean, the girl?"

"Indeed. The girl, and by extension, the world she inhabits could be in danger of falling into darkness. The fact that she changes into a heartless in your dream may signify what would happen to her if her world isn't saved."

"Do you really think that could be the reason Master?"

"Yes. It explains your dream accurately enough. After all your heart is very special, you have touched so many hearts that it's only natural that others would wish for your help. Even if they do not know who you are."

Yen Sid smiled at Sora; Sora in turn smiled back, feeling a bit relieved with some answers.

"Then Master…what should I do?"

Yen Sid began stroking his beard again. "Do you not know? You must go to that world and protect it from the Heartless."

Sora looked flabbergasted. "Well how am I supposed to do that!? I don't know what world she's on! How am I supposed to figure out where—?

Yen Sid raised his hand to stop the boy; Sora immediately closed his mouth and stood at attention.

"Do not worry Sora. You will find your way there."

"How?"

"Listen to your heart Sora, and it will lead you."

Sora sometimes forgot how wise Yen Sid was, sometimes he gave clear answers other times they were unclear as translucent glass. Yet even so, his words were full of such wisdom that he could believe them without a doubt, he was thankful to Yen Sid for that. Sora perked up.

"Right! I'll leave right away Master! By the way where is everyone?"

"Ah yes, I have sent them to other worlds as well to keep the heartless appearances low, this way we can forestall the impending darkness a bit longer while still sharpening our abilities."

Sora smiled. "I guess we've all got jobs to do don't we?"

"Thus the duty of a Keyblade wielder is never finished." Yen Sid said wisely.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, unfortunately so. I'll be going now, goodbye Master."

"Farewell Sora and good luck."

_Flashback End_

And thus here Sora was, flying the Gummi Ship through the sea of outer space to find a world he had no idea how to get to. But he trusted Yen Sid's words, he would find that world. He would find that girl. And he'd protect them both. He swore it.

The radar alarm began sounding. Sora looked at over at it, it had picked up the presence of a world he was closing in on. It knew the name of the world as well.

"Remnant?"

Sora soon saw the world up close, and a beautiful world it was.

Was this where his heart wanted him to go? Was this where he'd find the girl?

Sora's face turned serious as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Okay heart; don't make me regret listening to you." Sora chuckled to himself as he prepared the ship for landing.

_**Alrighty, this here be the prologue to my Kingdom Hearts/RWBY crossover. I know its short but hey it's a prologue so yeah. Hope you liked it!**_

_**-ImsoAwesome**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Dream

_A powerful enough dream…will always be enough to light the darkness_

_**KHXRWBY**_

Ruby twiddled her thumbs quietly.

Currently the brown-haired scythe wielder was staring out the window of a train that she and her teammates were riding. She looked at the rest of her team.

Her sister Yang was lying back on the seat with her arms supporting her head; she had long curly blonde hair and wore mostly brown clothing that included a vest with puffy sleeve caps, a half skirt with white trimmings, she had on an orange scarf, black shorts and brown knee-high boots.

Just next to her was Blake, quiet and stoic, whom was reading a book. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a black vest with coattails, white shorts, and black and purple stockings with symbols on the sides. Finally she had a black bow in her back length black hair and black cuffed shoes.

Lastly there was Weiss whom was sitting next to Ruby and filing her nails. Weiss had white hair done up in a ponytail, she wore a mostly white formal dress with long white sleeves. Finally she had on white knee-length boots.

"Ugh, this train is taking forever!" Yang whined throwing her arms in the air, then letting them flop back down.

"Well what do you expect?" Blake said quietly. "The town we're headed toward is a bit far from Vale. And that's where we were sent for our mission."

"Which was?"

This time Ruby spoke. "To eliminate the Heartless that were appearing in that area remember? They've been appearing all over recently."

Weiss scoffed. "Heartless, creatures of such base. Just like the Grimm."

"They are base, that's for sure." Ruby smiled. "Does anyone even remember when they started appearing?"

"We've been dealing with so many of them that I forgot." Yang admitted as she sat upright. "Professor Ozpin even said that the Heartless have killed off some of the Grimm."

"Really? Wow, I don't know whether to label that a good thing or bad."

"Let's just be glad they haven't teamed up on us." Blake mentioned.

"Yeah…"

The train ride was quiet again, Yang had lain back down and Ruby was back to her thoughts. Actually something had been troubling her. She'd been having strange dreams ever since the Heartless appeared in Vale. Dreams she could not accurately explain. In them she'd see Heartless, thousands of them, and then she'd see mysterious figures in black coats. Then she'd see seven girls all standing together, a light radiating from their chests and a glowing shape of what she assumed was a Keyhole. Her dreams weren't always the same, so it was hard to recall them.

But there was one thing she had no trouble remembering about the dreams, one thing that always appeared and she saw very clearly.

That thing, or rather person, was a boy.

He would be wearing mostly black clothing and had spiky brown hair that flowed in the wind. She remembered a wide, confident smile that was always on his face. He carried a strange sword like weapon in the shape of a key and he battled the Heartless, the men in black coats and rescued the seven girls of light.

But then…he'd change…

An evil force that twisted and warped would grab the boy with its evil tendrils, he'd struggle and yell but it would be futile. The tendrils would completely cover him and then disappear, revealing Sora with completely black skin and hair, dark energy would radiate off his shoulders. But most potently…

She remembered the evil glowing yellow eyes he'd have.

"Ruby?"

Ruby snapped out of her trance to see Yang looking at her, Blake had also looked up from her book at her. "You okay?"

Ruby put on a fake smile. "Yeah sure, I'm fine."

The blonde haired gauntlet user got up and walked over to sit next to her little sister. "Is it that dream again?"

Ruby should have known she couldn't fool her sister, they'd grown up together after all, of course she would know if she was bothered by something. The red hooded girl nodded, staring at the train floor.

"Yeah…I can't stop thinking about it…" Ruby admit.

"Maybe you should talk to a teacher about it." Blake offered some advice.

"She was dreaming about a boy." Weiss pointed out. "Its hormones Ruby. That's all."

Ruby blushed madly. "The dreams aren't just about the boy!"

"That's what they seem to be about most of the time."

Ruby just huffed and crossed her arms, still embarrassed by Weiss's comment.

Yang just chuckled. "Calm down Ruby. Have you ever met this guy before?"

"No. That's the weird thing. I've never seen a boy like him before in my life." Ruby said. "So why would I be having dreams about him? And sometimes I'd see the Heartless in hordes, destroying everything and strange guys in black coats. And then Sora again, but this time he had the form of a heartless…with evil yellow eyes…"

Yang noticed Ruby's voice begin to drift off, and she even began to struggle with her words. Ruby continued. "It…scares me…so much."

Yang and Blake looked at the poor girl, feeling terrible for her. Even Weiss, despite her haughty attitude, felt pity for the girl.

Ruby smiled and rubbed her eyes, clearing away any tears that were beginning to form. "Well I won't worry about it now. We have a job to do. Besides it might just be because I've watched too many scary movies."

Her friends chuckled at her, Yang slinging her arm over her shoulder. "Yeah. Let's go get those Heartless and report back to Beacon as quick as we can!"

"Attention." the four girls heard the train conductor say over the intercom. "We will be arriving to the next destination shortly."

Briel.

A small town a bit far from Vale that had large forestry surrounding it. Though it was not the most large and eventful of places, it had its own form of courtesy and geniality. According to Ozpin, the Heartless that were supposedly attacking this town were spawning from somewhere in the forest. If that was the case, that would have to be where they investigated first.

And that's where the young warriors were now.

"This feels almost like the initiation test." Yang spoke looking around at the trees.

"Only now where hunting Heartless, not Grimm." Weiss pointed out.

"Haha yeah." Ruby chuckled.

Blake stopped suddenly, causing the others to stop as she was the one walking ahead of them.

"Blake what's wrong?"

Blake's cat ears, though hidden by her bow, twitched. The stoic girl was silent as she listened carefully…

Rustling…in the trees…above them.

Instantly the Faunus pulled out Gambol Shroud, holding the sheath and sword in preparation. "It seems like we're the ones being hunted instead."

Without warning Heartless leaped out of the trees, Powerwilds and Bouncywilds to be exact, the intent to tear out the hearts of the girls they had followed. Ruby whipped out Crescent Rose and witched it to scythe form instantly, followed by Yang, whose wristlets full opened up into the Ember Celica and finally Weiss who pulled out Myrtnaster and entered a battle stance.

Blake was the first to attack. Leaping into the air she performed a spinning slash that took out two Powerwilds in a flash. She was covered by Yang who leapt up after and punched a Bouncywild hard enough to send it into a tree, the two girls landed back to back just as more of the Heartless appeared around them.

Weiss skated around on the grass, spinning and slashing at various Heartless and taking them out with precision and grace. A Large Body was about to slam its fist down on her but Weiss was ready. She switched her Myrtnaster to its red aura chamber and struck up at the beast's fist, repelling the attack. She then struck back hard in its back after flipping behind it.

Ruby blocked an incoming strike from a Shadow, then another. Whipping her scythe around she cleaved it in half then proceeded to tear through more that approached her. She jumped over a Powerwild's claw attack and struck her scythe in the ground, then using her scythe as a pivot she swung around and then doubled kicked the creature in the face, sending it crashing into another Powerwild, destroying them both.

"How you guys holding up?" Ruby asked her team, dodging another attack.

Yang appeared out of nowhere and smashed her fist down on a Bouncywild with a powerful burst from her gauntlet. "Can't complain." Yang smiled cheerily before leaping and socking a Large Body in its face, sending it through a tree.

Blake had her Gambol Shroud in its chain scythe form, whipping it around and striking in all directions. She had no time to block and attack by a Bouncywild but she was able to substitute the attack using her shadow ability. She back-flipped several times before landing near Ruby and Yang.

"Their pretty pesky, but manageable." The black-haired girl said as she retracted her weapon back into sword form.

Weiss performed a continuous spinning slash attack coated by ice dust that obliterated all the Heartless surrounding her, she then used her Air Step to push herself backward and landed gracefully next to her teammates.

"I don't think this is the time to be conversing!" She said irritably.

The girls stood with their backs to each other as more Heartless spawned, much more than before, more Powerwilds, Large Bodies, Neoshadows and Wyverns. "Oh…crap…" Yang said with a smirk as she readied herself.

Ruby reared her scythe back, pulling out one of her Cross Clips. She didn't want to have to use it but if this battle prolonged, then they'd be defeated eventually. "We're gonna need to end this battle quickly guys." Ruby said with determination.

What Ruby didn't know was that the battle was soon to be over. But not in the way she thought.

The Heartless retreated.

Team RWBY was visibly shocked, a few seconds passing by as they tried to make sense of what happened.

Weiss was the first to say something. "W-what the heck just—

"No time Weiss, let's follow them! Remember we have to get rid of all of them!" Ruby commanded. The three other girls followed their leader's role and chased after the retreating Heartless. The creatures may be mindless, but they were quite fast. So fast in fact that even Ruby had trouble keeping up.

"Faster everyone! They're getting away!" yelled Blake. The girls began leaping in the trees, jumping from branch to branch to keep up. It helped somewhat, they were gaining on them but unlike Heartless they did not have infinite amounts of stamina.

They soon landed just outside of a house, a mansion to be specific. The Heartless were gone, having instantly disappeared somehow. The mansion they stood in front of was old, rusty and abandoned. Though still looking sturdy, it had a lot of old and worn down parts, some holes in certain places and vegetation all over. Sunlight peaked through the gaps in the trees and some illuminated the house as well.

And even though it was daytime, it may as well have been night…

That was the ominous feeling the house gave off.

"Hmm. What's with the whole haunted house deal?" yang questioned, retracting her gauntlets into wristlets form.

"I dunno." Ruby said more to herself than anyone else. The red cloaked girl got a strange feeling from looking at the large structure. What was the feeling? Was it fear? Suspicion? The girl didn't know, but she did feel a presence inside it…

An evil presence.

And that feeling only heightened when she thought she saw bright yellow eyes looking at her through a broken window.

"Let's check it out!" Yang suddenly yelled, running ahead. Luckily she was stopped by Blake who grabbed her by her scarf.

"Wait Yang, let's talk about this first. What reason do we have to go inside there?"

Yang looked at her like she was dumb. "Isn't it obvious? That place obviously looks suspicious; it's a rickety old house for Grimm sake!"

"I admit it does look suspicious." Weiss spoke as she sheathed her rapier. "But we can't just enter based on that. It could be someone's personal property. Besides our priority is the Heartless that, in case you forgot, got away."

"But they we're in this direction!" Yang disagreed. "Where else could they have gone?"

"I agree with Yang." Ruby said as she turned to her friends. "I've got a weird feeling from looking at that house and I'm pretty sure I saw some Heartless up in the window. Let's just check it out."

Weiss crossed her arms with annoyance while Blake simply shrugged. Yang, glad her wish was fulfilled made a mad dash for the entrance of the house, followed by the rest. Pushing open the big door that was only slightly ajar, the girls entered, noting that the inside was not much better looking than the outside. They must have been in the main hallway because it was a wide open space with a staircase on the left. There were a couple of doors strewn throughout the ground floor as well, signifying many other different rooms. There was torn furniture, destroyed items and various other things scattered on the floor, making the room look like it had been wrecked by a tornado.

"Okay. Any ideas?" Ruby turned to her team.

Blake looked around before speaking. "I think we should split up into twos and search the house. Yang and I can search upstairs while you and Weiss search down here. Sound good?"

"Works for me." Yang shrugged.

"Why do I always get stuck with Ruby?" Weiss groaned.

"Oh don't pretend you don't love me!" Ruby said, smacking Weiss's back.

The girls split into their groups and began their search, Blake and Yang were now walking down the long hallway of the upstairs, on guard as they did. The eventually reached an empty room that looked like a small library, walking inside they saw that the place was trashed as well. Blake began inspecting the place thoroughly, taking note of all the tiniest details.

Yang looked under a table that sat in the center of the room, seeing nothing she stood back up. She noticed that on the table there were some light scratch marks about the size of a fingernail. She merely shrugged it off though; it was probably just from a random Heartless or something.

Blake was looking at the books on the shelves; they were all coated in dust, signifying that no one had touched them in years. She picked up one book from the shelf, dusting it off just as Yang came up to her.

"What's that?"

Blake opened the book to a random page, looking through its contents. It seemed to be a book full of various designs and operations for certain experiments, it was a kind of algorithm that she hadn't seen before. Blake was extremely intelligent, there wasn't too much that she didn't know, but this book…she understood none of it.

"Look Blake I know you love reading but frankly none of that looks discernible. Shouldn't we continue looking around?" Yang suggested.

"Go on Yang, keep looking. I'll catch up." Blake responded quickly.

One of Yang's eyebrows rose, but she quickly shrugged and went back to looking around the room. Blake kept perusing through the book, still not catching any important information. Irked she turned to the beginning pages to see the title. What she saw surprised her.

_Heartless Construction Procedures_

"Heartless Construction?" Blake said with shock. "What does that mean…?"

"Blake!"

Blake turned around instantly in reaction the Yang's call, it didn't sound life threatening urgent but it sounded urgent nonetheless. Yang was kneeling on the floor looking at something. Blake walked over to her, "What is it?"

Then she saw it. It was dry, but it was a substance that was unmistakable.

Blood.

Not too much of it gladly but that wasn't the issue, the blood hadn't been dry for very long. Maybe about three to four days. Something had happened here recently…

Something bad.

"We better get back to Ruby and Weiss." Blake spoke seriously.

"Yeah."

Ruby and Weiss were in a kitchen, it was a rather large kitchen, though old and worn out. Dishes were piled up in many places, some with old food on them and some broken. Utensils lied unused on the floor, chairs were knocked over onto their sides and the like, the kitchen was a wreck. Just like the rest of the house.

Weiss grimaced at the rotting and molding food sitting around. "Ugh disgusting. I don't know who owns this place but they're going to need a heck of a renovation done around here."

The girls shrieked when a large cricket jumped from out of nowhere, and she herself jumped…

Right into the arms of Ruby. The scythe wielding warrior girl chuckled at Weiss as she put her down. "Chill out Weiss it's just a bug."

Weiss scoffed and patted down her skirt. "Yeah just a bug, until it mutates and eats us all alive. Filthy vermin."

"Aww…" The cricket whimpered sadly as it scurried away crying, leaving behind a tiny book and hat.

"Aw you hurt its feelings!" Ruby said with a sad look.

Weiss however was shocked. "Wha…? Did that cricket just…" the girl shook her head viciously. "Of course not! What am I thinking?"

"Come on Weiss we searched all the rooms on this side, let's go to that ballroom." Ruby said with a smile. The girls exited the kitchen and were just about to walk past the stairs when Blake and Yang jumped down to meet them.

"Oh hey guys!" Ruby said. "Find anything?"

"More than we'd hoped…" Blake answered.

CRASH!

The girls were nearly thrown off their feet when a large crashing sound shook the house.

"What was that!?" Weiss shrieked.

THOOM! Another sound of impact came. Blake and Yang's eyes widened as they beheld what was only a few meters away from Ruby and Weiss. Ruby and Weiss noticed their look at turned to see for themselves. Standing there, was a Heartless. But not just any kind of Heartless. It was a werewolf-like like monster with spiky long hair similar to a mane and large, red razor-sharp claws on his hands and hind legs. It also had broken chains on its hands and large sharp teeth.

It was a Dark Thorn heartless.

It roared intensely; shaking the rafters above them and even the rest of the house.

"Um Ruby? What should we do?" Yang questioned.

"I think now would be a good time to…RUN!"

As soon as she said that the girls sped off, followed closely by the Dark Thorn, its heavy grunts echoing. Even with the various rubble in the way that the warriors had to maneuver past; it was nothing to the large muscular beast, it simply charged straight through them.

"It's getting closer!" Weiss shrieked again. Yang switched her wristlets to combat form. She stopped right on a dime and leapt at the monster, she slugged it right in the face, releasing a burst of her fiery aura in its face.

"Great! Nice hit Yang!" Ruby cheered.

Yang grinned, but her smirk changed to a look of pure shock and horror. She had punched the monster right in the face, a punch that sent full-grown Ursa through trees. But the Dark Thorn had taken the punch without even flinching.

"What?" The girl managed to gasp just before the monster punched the girl extremely hard and was sent flying, crashing through a door that led to another room. Ruby, Weiss and Blake ran after the girl, concerned for their teammate's safety, the Dark Thorn close behind. The room they entered was the ballroom, it was decently sized, not to small and not too large. It had carpeted flooring and had an elegant chandelier strung at the top. Though there were still some random objects about the room, it was probably the cleanest area of the whole mansion.

Ruby slid over to Yang's side, shaking her sister. "Yang! Yang are you okay?"

The blonde slowly lifted herself up and rubbed her head. "Gee…that thing hits hard." A trickle of blood ran down her forehead. Luckily she didn't seem any more injured.

"That was a dumb thing to do!" Ruby scolded.

"Heh now you tell me." Yang snickered.

"I'd hate to interrupt!" Weiss yelled out to catch the two girls' attention back to the large monster that she and Blake were struggling with. "But we kind of have a situation here!"

The Dark Thorn smashed the ground where Weiss stood and the girl barely dodged it, Blake jumped and struck at the monster's neck but missed as the creäture swung around quickly and whacked the Faunus with its other hand. Blake had managed to block with her katana just in time but she still took a strong hit and was send backward. She rebounded in midair and landed next to Yang and Ruby, Weiss had landed next to her right after.

Team RWBY looked at each other, nodding in silent agreement, then looked back at the heartless. The Beast roared loudly once again, seemingly ready to destroy its prey. But Ruby and her friends would not let that happen very easily.

Ruby stepped forward, pulling out her Crescent Rose and spinning it around expertly. "Let's go."

**Ah alrighty the first chapter is officially done! It's kinda hard portraying the Ruby characters sometimes I admit. So if you have any suggestions on stuff I could do to improve my story it would be much appreciated.**

**By the way much thanks to Kuroyami Fukaikuro, your review really helped me. So I'm going to be sure to proofread my chapters thoroughly from now on! I wish I didn't have to re-upload this chapter since it was out of order but hey we all make mistakes. I'm still quite new at this so any advice that any of you may have for me will be greatly appreciated.**

**Later!**

**-ImSoAwesome **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drop

_Every person you meet leaves an imprint in your life_

_Even those whom you've yet to meet could very well become an integral part of your world._

Ruby dodged to her left just before a darkness coated claw attack could strike her side.

The battle with the enormous Dark Thorn Heartless was not going well for Team RWBY. Since the beginning of the battle, they had been mostly on the defensive, narrowly escaping the fury of the vicious creature that sought their hides. That hadn't been injured badly at the moment, but they each knew that one direct attack from this monster would be the end of them. They outnumbered it sure enough but this creature seemed to be well versed in crowd control.

For a Heartless, it was smart.

Too smart.

Flipping backward to dodge an incoming punch, Ruby swung her scythe at the beast but it was too fast, it punched her dead on, sending her topping away. Weiss appeared behind the monster, her rapier coated in ice dust, she was about to stab it right in its head but the monster grabbed her in one of its large arms. Just as it was about to take a huge bite out of the prissy heiress, a missile-like object struck it right in its gut, causing it to lose its grip and drop Weiss. Weiss jumped backward immediately, allowing Yang on the front line. Yang begun punching the creature in rapid succession, each blow pushing it back a bit further. It roared with frustration as it got fed up with her assault and struck a mighty blow to Yang, sending her crashing right into Weiss.

"Urgh!"

"Sorry Weiss!"

Blake zipped forward toward the large heartless, dual wielding her katana and sheath, she swung her sheath blade at the monster's neck, but the monster was ready for her, it grabbed her leg, suspending her upside down in midair. Blake grinned. She slashed its stomach, causing the beast's grip to loosen next she delivered a devastating slash combo to its upper body, dropping it to its knee. She prepared to stab it right through the neck but the monster saw it coming and back struck Blake hard, sending her into the air. It then jumped up at her, striking her with a powerful punch that sent Blake crashing into the giant chandelier then falling back down to the ground.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled as she dashed after the falling girl, managing to catch her just in time. The fall could have killed her. She helped her stand to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, peachy." Blake said with a slight smirk.

But the Heartless wasn't going to wait for the girls to finish their conversation. It aimed both its hands at them and multiple dark energy spheres blasted from its palms, homing in on the two.

Ruby switched back to scythe form, expertly swatting away the dark energy blasts, however she missed several and they struck her right in her stomach and leg, leaving bad burns.

"Aggh." Ruby seethed, falling to clench her stomach. Blake jumped in front of her ready to protect her just as the Heartless leapt at them.

"Eat this ugly!" the blonde warrior Yang shouted before socking the monster in the face again, sending it crashing into the ground, leaving torn up rubble. The monster jumped back up and charged at the girl just was Weiss joined with Yang to double assault the monster. And she swore she saw the Dark Thorn smirk.

It curled into a ball instantly and quite literally hurled itself at the two girls, Weiss quickly put up a defensive glyph, but it was futile, the monster's physical strength was too great as it broke straight through. It struck Weiss hard, sending her into the air, luckily she back-flipped to regain her balance. Yang readied herself as the monster began rolling toward her, she held her hands out in front of her meeting the heartless's attack head on as it grinded against her palms.

"Urg, crap…" Yang said to herself as her palms began to burn from the friction.

The Dark Thorn quickly exited its rolling ball form and punched Yang with a darkness induced fist.

The blow hurt, to say the least.

Yang crashed right into a few tables that were on the far end of the room next to some chairs. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath, as that last attack had quite literally taken her breath away. She struggled weakly onto her feet, looking at the creature that was now preoccupied with Weiss and Blake while Ruby waited for an opening.

Yang suddenly got an idea. But she needed a distraction…

She looked at one of the collapsed tables. And grinned.

"Ruby!" she called out to her little sister. Ruby looked at her.

"Let's do the Big Yang Theory!"

Ruby looked at the girl incredulously. "Do you think that'll work? We have to get the monster stunned first!"

"Don't worry about it, I've got that covered." Yang winked as she pushed a table in front of her.

Ruby chuckled, and then called out to Weiss and Blake. "Weiss! Blake! Get ready! We're gonna do The Big Yang Theory!"

Blake nodded silently and back-flipped away from the Dark Thorn. Weiss ducked under a slash by the beast as she grimaced. "That stupid combination!? Are you serious!?" Weiss slid backward, standing next to Ruby; she switched her Myrtnaster chamber to blue ice dust mode.

"This plan better work."

Ruby smiled as she reared back her scythe, preparing herself as well.

Yang was now a few feet away from the table, entering a running stance. She smiled to herself. "I knew playing soccer for three years would pay off eventually." She dashed at her highest speed possible and delivered a powerful kick to the table, it sent the inanimate object hurtling toward the Dark Thorn and by the time the creature saw it, it was too late.

The table struck the monster's legs so hard it swept it off its feet, causing it to fall face first onto the floor.

"Now Ruby!" Yang yelled; she began to channel aura into her right gauntlet.

Ruby took her opportunity to rapidly swing her Crescent Rose at the large beast, slashing its front a couple of times before the monster swiped at her again. She jumped over the attack and quickly changed her scythe to gun form, firing off several successful shots in the monster's face before jumping back. The Dark Thorn roared in agony as it clutched its face, Ruby noted the perfect opportunity.

"Weiss now!"

Weiss switched the chamber of her Myrtnaster to ice dust mode, then stabbed it into the ground. Pillars of ice erupted and surrounded the creature, encasing it in a makeshift prison of ice.

"Blake!" Weiss yelled.

Blake nodded quickly and switched her katana to chain sickle mode, she delivered several quick slashes to the Dark Thorn as her tight ribbon wrapped around its body, further restricting its movements.

"Go Yang!" Blake shouted.

Yang was rearing her fist back, pumping her Ember Celica with her fiery aura. She dashed forward at high-speed, almost like a yellow flash and delivered a powerful explosive punch straight to the face of the Dark Thorn with an ear ringing BOOM! The impact was great, forcing the monster straight through Weiss's ice pillars and crashing into the wall. The beast lay there unmoving.

"Great! We did it!" Ruby cheered happily before running up to her teammates. "You guys alright?"

"I can't believe that worked..." Weiss said with visual surprise.

Blake shrugged.

Yang was ecstatic. "Didn't I tell you guys that formation was awesome? Now what did you think about the name? Pretty awesome right? Yeah I know! No need to thank me!

Ruby chuckled at her sister's vanity, shaking her head. "I'm just glad it's over…maybe now we should head back to—

Suddenly the air in the room grew cold, ripe with a chilling feeling of an approaching evil. The girls' slowly turned the heads to see the Dark Thorn rising from its slump on the ground.

But it wasn't the Dark Thorn for very long.

Darkness erupted from its body as it roared madly; it soon became encased in a large orb of darkness.

"What's going on!?" Blake said aloud, the force of darkness causing her and her teammates to try to shield themselves.

The orb of darkness vanished.

And what it revealed struck great fear into the hearts of Team RWBY.

The Dark Thorn had changed dramatically. For one its skin was completely black now, and had significantly more muscle than before. The chains on its wrists had disappeared and its claws were now longer, sharper and thicker. Its tail was furry, much like its mane, which was now longer and with shades of dark purple. What was most prominent was its face, which now bore sharper black fangs and glowing purple eyes.

This was no longer a Dark Thorn.

This was something much worse.

"W-what is that thing…?" Weiss questioned with wide eyes. "I've never seen a Heartless like that before…"

"The pure energy radiating off that beast is…suffocating…" spoke Ruby.

The new Dark Thorn charged at the girls at an unprecedented speed, punching Blake and sending her flying almost immediately. Weiss and Yang were able to dodge its next attack, but Ruby wasn't. Unfortunately the red cloak wearing scythe wielder got hit by the beast's spinning slash attack, tearing a three claw marks into her back, knocking her to the ground.

Ruby would have screamed… if she wasn't so shocked by the immense pain she began to feel.

"RUBY!" Yang shrieked with concern.

"Go to her!" Weiss said to Yang, "I'll keep it distracted.

"Weiss?"

"HURRY!"

Yang quickly did as she said and ran over to aid her sister.

Weiss looked at the new monster. Fear caused her handle on the rapier to loosen, but she quickly shook it down. _No, I have to focus. Don't fear it, keep your focus._

She switched her rapier mode to yellow, feeling its energy course inside her. With it she increased her speed and agility, and this she would definitely need. She activated her Air Step to push her forward; skating on the floor like it was ice. She sent a horizontal slash at the monster, which the beast took without flinching; it turned around and brought down its fist. Weiss jumped into the air to dodge it. Then bounced off another glyph to strike the monster again. Which once again, the Beast endured easily.

"What? My attacks aren't working?"

The monster glared at her, breathing heavily. Not with exhausting, but with desire. Desire to destroy. Weiss was about to prepare her red dust chamber but the monster had appeared in front of her and slashed her across her stomach.

"Aaaagh!" She screamed, dropping Myrtnaster and falling on her hands and knees. The monster reared back to strike her again but luckily Blake's ribbon had wrapped around its hand, stopping it. Blake appeared in front of Weiss, holding her sheath blade backhand.

"Is it deep?" she asked to the point.

Weiss grimaced. "What do you think?"

Blake grunted; she was not frustrated at Weiss, rather the monster, whom managed to severely injure both Weiss and Ruby. The Faunus retracted her ribbon, catching her gun and switching it to katana form. She did not waste any time and rapidly began to assault to beast, laying on her strongest and swiftest attacks. Whenever any of the monster's blows connected, Blake managed to use her shadow ability to avoid damage. She slashed the back of the Dark Thorn's neck, earning a pained roar from the monster. She jumped backward and slashed the animal's leg, forcing it to one knee again. She front flipped above it, holding both her blades down to finish it.

But she hadn't expected what happened next.

The monster turned its face up, and in its mouth it charged a ball of darkness.

And Blake was at point blank range.

The blast came immediately and even though Blake was able to use her shadow to avoid some damage, the blast was too large to evade completely. The beam of energy enveloped her body, causing the room to rattle. Blake was sent backward, crashing onto the floor on her stomach with bad burns.

She did not move anymore after that.

"Damn…Blake…" Weiss inwardly cursed, seeing her teammate in worse condition than she was, and then she too fell unconscious from her wound's throbbing pain.

Yang didn't know what to do. She managed to finish bandaging up at least some of Ruby's wounds; she had hoped Blake and Weiss could distract it long enough. And they had…but she didn't expect them to be defeated quite so quickly.

The Dark Thorn turned to face her, murder in its eyes. Three were down, one was left. Yang stood up to face the monster, she clashed her gauntlets together and her hair enveloped in flames, entering her Wreathed in Flames state.

"Y-Yang…" Ruby groaned as she watched her sister prepare her strongest attack. Yang did not face her. "I've got this little sister, don't worry."

And with that, Yang launched off into battle.

But Ruby _was _worried. Her, Blake and Weiss were defeated! Now Yang was fighting against that unbelievable more powerful heartless by herself. Her fist clenched as she saw her sister exchange blow after blow with the monster, knowing she was taking much more damage than the heartless was. Even in her Wreathed in Flames state, she was no match.

_Some leader I am, _the girl thought, _I brought everyone into this. I should have never agreed to go into this mansion…_

Yang screamed as the heartless slashed her side. She gritted her teeth to hold in her pain and continued attacking.

_I want to help…I want to help so badly but I can't move…not even to protect my own sister…_

The heartless slapped Yang backward.

_I'm no warrior…I can't protect anyone…everyone is always protecting me…_

Yang fell to the ground, lying on her side as her energy waned down to the last bit. She had completely lost consciousness.

_What can I do?_

The heartless, assured of its victory over team RWBY began charging dark energy into its claw, it shifted into the form of a large black blade. It stared at Yang hungrily.

_No! No! NO!_

It plunged its blade down toward Yang's defenseless body.

Ruby shrieked with the utmost horror in her eyes and voice. "YAAAANGG!"

_**CRASH!**_

The large chandelier hanging from the ceiling dropped down instantly, crushing the Dark Thorn underneath it, the monster roared in agony. Then right after, someone landed on the top of the chandelier.

A boy.

A boy with a sword in the shape of a key.

Ruby didn't think she could get any more surprised. "N-no…way…"

The boy looked down at the monster below him with determined eyes, slinging his Keyblade over his shoulder he spoke calmly.

"I bet you think you're real tough picking on girls like that."

The Dark Thorn roared in retaliation, pushing up off the floor and knocking back the chandelier. The warrior boy however jumped from it and landed on the ground steadily next to Ruby, facing the monster with even eyes. Ruby saw that the monster was even angrier than before, snarling and grunting out of pure hatred as it eyed the boy.

"Who…who are you…?"

The boy looked at her, and Ruby noticed his wildly spiky brown hair and genuine smile accompanied by his bright blue eyes.

"I'm Sora." He said. "And I'll take it from here, you just relax."

Ruby nodded slowly as the boy dashed at the Dark Thorn Heartless. She could not believe her eyes as she saw the boy beat around the Dark Thorn like it was a toy. Sora dodged to the left and struck back with a powerful sword uppercut, sending the beast into the air, followed by an energy enhanced attack where he threw his sword at it. The monster managed to recover its balance, but Sora was right on its heels. Delivering slash after slash, the beast was no match for Sora's might. It swiped its claws at Sora but the boy just vanished. He reappeared above the monster with a wide smile.

"Triple Firaga!" he shouted, firing three large balls of flame that struck the monster instantly, burning it intensely. The monster roared in pain once again and continued to receive deadly strikes from him.

"Time to end this!" Sora said loudly, delivering another uppercut to the monster sending it higher into the air. He then jumped into the air after it, delivering a vicious cycle of strikes before finally unleashing a light imbued strike and sheared the heartless in half. The monster's body began fading away and a huge, glowing heart-shaped object emerged from it and floated into the air before vanishing as well.

Sora landed on the ground gracefully, dismissing his Keyblade. He turned to look at Ruby, who was still watching him. He smiled at her, and she at him before Ruby fell into the abyss of unconsciousness along with her other teammates.

_**PHEWIE! That chapter was exciting! Writing fight scenes is pretty awesome. I hope you guys enjoyed the upgraded version of the Dark Thorn I created, I wanted Team RWBY to face the Dark Thorn but I'm pretty sure all four of them would beat it, so I gave it an upgrade.**_

_**Know though that is upgrade isn't random, this is integral to the story. How? You shall soon find out.**_

_**Please review! I'd love your feedback, even if it's to tell me I suck and should go wash my armpits.**_

_**Thank you to all those whom have read my story and offered their opinions, you all make me want to continue writing that much more! Laters!**_

_**PS: I made reference to another anime that I'm thinking of crossing over with Kingdom Hearts as well. Here's a hint: Read the description of the final attack of Yang's Big Yang Theory.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Colors of the Sky

_An sundown Red, with pitch Black night to follow_

_The rising Sun awaits, with pure White clouds of tomorrow_

Sora was walking impassively through the hallways.

Dispatching the very few heartless that he met on his trek through the castle did little to distract the boy from his rampaging thoughts. Not too long ago, Sora had landed the Highwind in a clearing of the forest just outside of this manor. Moreover, no, sooner than when he did that did he hear the impending sounds of a battle in the distance. The roars of a vicious monster, the rattling crash of an explosion…

The scream of a young woman.

Sora had immediately run towards the direction of the sounds, hoping in his heart that whatever was happening, he wasn't too late to stop. In a few short minutes, he had come across the decrepit old mansion just as another loud roar boomed in the atmosphere. He wasted no time in jumping atop the roof to investigate. He came across a small hole in the roof just big enough for a person to fit through. He looked through it and saw a monster, looking strangely like an evolved version of Dark Thorn Heartless, in a ballroom. It's claw transformed into some sort of sword of dark energy, preparing to plunge its sickly sharp blade into a blonde teen girl.

What happened next was obvious.

So now here Sora was, perusing the hallways. Why? After he eliminated the Dark Thorn, he noticed the girls that lied unconscious throughout the room had serious injuries. He immediately got to work on patching them up with his healing magic, unfortunately Sora as proficient in healing as people like Aerith so he could only do so much. He had at least stopped their bleeding and closed up the major injuries, but they were still unconscious. Knowing he needed to get them somewhere secure, he used his Mini magic to shrink them down and carry them in his hands.

He had come across a room on the first floor that he assume was a sort of living quarters for groups of people such as soldiers or scientists. The room was fairly medium-sized with about a dozen beds inside, six lined up against each side of the walls. Accompanying the beds was old and brown dressers, some with missing drawers or were simply knocked over. The room wasn't in its best condition, random items such as lamps, clothes or bathroom utensils lay scattered on the floor.

Luckily, most of the beds weren't so filthy.

He laid the girls in beds of their own and returned them to their original sizes. He remembered feeling relieved that he arrived in time to help, no doubt that Dark Thorn would have made heartless out of them. He checked their injuries just in case and made sure they were still breathing before he left the room to keep watch for any more heartless.

Now Sora was simply waiting for the girls to wake up…or well, he was waiting for Ruby to wake up. It couldn't be some random occurrence for the Keyblade wielder to have arrived to this new world and encountered the girl in his dream mere minutes afterward. He had several questions for her, questions like…

Who are you?

Why are you appearing in my dreams?

Why did you call out for me?

Sora sighed. He didn't know what to think. He just knew he got a strange feeling when he looked at the brown-haired, silver-eyed girl who now lay quietly on a mattress. Was it something more than just a dream? That couldn't be right. Master Yen Sid had explained the dream; the dream was because Ruby needed his help to get rid of the heartless. He's a Keyblade wielder after all; it was his job.

That what was that feeling?

Frustrated, Sora decided to turn his thoughts to another topic. That topic came in the form of Xehanort, someone Sora hated to think about more than anything. Sora still couldn't get over his miserable defeat and manipulation by the evil Keyblade Master. How could he have been so foolish? To so easily have fallen right into Xehanort's trap and aiding him all along. It made Sora angry to no end.

If only he were stronger then, if only he were smarter, then he would've noticed it. He would've been able to defeat Xehanort and wouldn't have put King Mickey, Riku and Lea in danger. That's why Sora had left; he needed to get stronger to fight Xehanort. He absolutely had to be stronger, no matter what! Power…yes…if only he had more power…

Sora was rattled from his thoughts when he saw a Soldier heartless running through the upstairs hallway…

In the direction of the room where Ruby was.

Sora immediately ran after it.

Opening her eyes, the ever cheery and persistent Ruby Rose sat up from her calm sleep on the nice and soft duvet.

She slowly sat up, groaning with tiredness as she took a look at her surroundings. She was in a room that looked much a living quarter for a group of people. Seeing that the room was trashed with various appliances and items littering the floor, Ruby deduced she was still in the mansion. She looked to her right to see her teammates all lying in beds of their own, resting peacefully.

Weiss was lying on her left side facing Ruby and it seemed like she had an irritable expression on her face. Then there was Blake who lied on her back, still and mellow as her chest heaved up and down. Her bow twitched very now and again. Finally, there was Yang at the end lying in a unique position of her own. She took up more space than usual, her legs sprawled about and a pillow under on arm, clenching it as if doing a one-armed chokehold. Her other hand absent-mindedly scratched her breast and drool trickled of her bottom lip accompanied by a wide smile.

Ruby face-palmed at her sister's unconscious lack of humility, although it wasn't that much different from how she normally acted. Nevertheless, she was glad to see that her friends and sister were okay, especially after that long and gruesome battle. Remembering it made her shiver a little, what kind of Heartless was that? She'd heard of Heartless change forms before but this was much different…it was almost like the Heartless…evolved.

Shaking her head free of terrifying thoughts Ruby remembered something else. The boy. The one who saved her. She remembered him so clearly, not just because he saved her, but because he was the very same boy she saw in her dreams. Ruby thought at first it was impossible, what are the odd anyway? She tried to think of a different explanation for the situation, maybe she was just seeing things, perhaps the chandelier simply fell and crushed the Heartless and she made up everything else.

But some part of her told her that she was wrong.

Ruby picked up the pillow from her bed and threw it with surprising accuracy to hit Yang right in the face. The blonde girl woke up spastically, jumping off the bed and changing her Ember Celica into gauntlet mode. "COME ON! I'LL TAKE ALL YOU FREAKS ON RIGHT NOW!"

Yang then noticed that there were no monsters attacking her; instead she looked at Ruby, who simply smiled at her. Yang chuckled with irritation. "I bet you think that was funny."

"You'd be right on the mark." Ruby replied.

Yang's outburst had also woken up Weiss and Blake, as they were now rising from their siestas. "Where are we?" Weiss questioned as she stood up, straightening out her skirt.

"I think we're still in the mansion." Blake answered, rubbing her shoulder. "Although probably on the upper floor now. I'm wondering how in the world we got here…"

"Yeah, I mean wasn't Weiss like…getting her rather small ass handed to her by that heartless?" Yang asked with a playful smile.

"Small!?" Weiss shrieked with a reddening face.

"Yes, small." Yang said again.

"It is not!"

"It so is!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Yang Weiss." Ruby chimed in.

"Banzai." Blake said, lazily throwing her fist in the air with agreement.

Weiss turned away from all of them, her face still red.

"Back on the serious matter at hand, we we're all beaten by that Dark Thorn." Yang continued. "Anyone wanna tell me how we ended up here all safe and snuggly?"

Blake shrugged; Weiss ignored her and Ruby…

"Someone saved us." The young huntress said.

Her friends looked at her with confusion. "Who?" Blake asked.

Ruby's gaze lowered. "You guys wouldn't believe me…"

"Come on little sister! Of course we'd believe you!" Yang said with a genuine smile, slapping her sister on the back. "You're our leader aren't you?"

Ruby smiled back, thankful for her sister's rather unique way of cheering her up. "It was…a boy. The boy that I've been having dreams about."

_Silence._

Ruby sighed sadly. "See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me." The girl began walking away.

"Come on Ruby we didn't say that!" Yang tried to stop her.

"But we were thinking it." Weiss pointed out.

"Not helping Weiss!"

Ruby angrily opened up the door to leave the room, gasping as she saw a Solider Heartless dashing toward her at top speed. It leaped at her and Ruby had no time to draw her Crescent Rose. "RUBY!" Yang shrieked, readying her gauntlets.

However, before she could do anything, a boy appeared from out of nowhere and slammed his sword down on the heartless, destroying it immediately. The four girl's jaws dropped with surprise, but it was Ruby who bore the majority of the shock. For standing in front of her was the boy, the very boy who saved them from the Dark Thorn, the boy who appeared in her dreams…

The boy with the key.

He looked at the girls as he stood up. 'You okay?" he asked. Ruby nodded.

He smiled as he entered the room; Ruby went over to stand with her teammates while Sora closed the door. He turned to them again. "Sorry if I scared you, but I had to make sure heartless wouldn't attack you while you slept. But you're all awake now so—

"Who are you!?" Weiss snapped at the boy. He flinched at her tone, a standard reaction from someone who didn't know Weiss's attitude.

"Um, I'm Sora."

"Are you the one that saved us from that heartless?" Blake asked.

"Um yeah." Sora nodded, "I saw that it was attacking so I took care of it. But you were all injured so I found this room for you to rest while I healed your wounds."

Blake nodded. "Well that explains how we got here. But…tell me…are you a Keyblade Wielder?"

Sora looked slightly surprised, while the others looked at Blake. "W-how did you know I'm a Keyblade Wielder?"

"When you took out that Heartless, it was fast so I almost thought I didn't see it but now I'm sure, the weapon you used was definitely a Keyblade."

"What's a Keyblade?" Yang asked.

Weiss answered this. "Extremely powerful and legendary swords in the shape of keys. They were used to fight creatures of darkness like the Heartless. In addition, they even played a role in the War against the Grimm. My grandfather used to tell me about them." Then Weiss turned skeptic. "However…Keyblade Wielders are a non-existent race now, they all died in some catastrophic war so there shouldn't be any left."

Sora scratched his head nervously. "Well you're right about the war thing. That was eons before my time, but some Keyblade wielders did survive and passed their powers on. We're extremely small in number so there are only three active ones, including me."

"Answer me this, what is a Keyblade Wielder doing here?" Weiss asked with a stern look.

Sora's look turned serious, a serious look that surprised even Weiss. Sora turned to face Ruby, who blushed under his gaze. "I came here look for someone. You, Ruby."

Ruby's jaw opened in surprise, staring wide-eyed that the Keyblade Wielder. "Me? W-what for?"

Sora walked up to her, his seriousness never wilted. "Because you're…the girl of my dreams."

_Silence._

A silence so potent you could hear a cricket cry.

"**Hey it wasn't nice of you to make Weiss say mean stuff like that to me!" a random cricket said to the writer.**

"**Sorry…" said the writer.**

_Back to the story…_

Ruby was blushing madly, steam seemed to radiate off her head as her face turned the utmost scarlet. "Uh…urmhI-I'm…eehhhh…w-wha…?

"She's what!?" Weiss barked with a madly red face as well.

"OH MY GOD!" Yang shrieked with joy in her voice. "I can't believe this Ruby! And you told me you could never get a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend!?" Sora gasped in surprise.

"Well, you just said that she's the girl of your dreams." Blake interjected.

"That's not—

"AW RUBY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOUUU!" Yang pulled her little sister in a tight hug. "I can already tell, you guys are gonna be the fish's feet when everyone else hears about this!"

"Everyone else!?" Ruby shrieked.

"Fish's feet?" Weiss wondered aloud.

Sora interjected. "That's not what I meant! Really!"

"Oh don't be so modest!" Yang waved her hand airily, carting her younger sister over her shoulder. "You said it yourself! She's the girl of your dreams! I mean she have some pretty small assets if you know what I mean, but she makes up for that with eagerness!"

"YANG!" Ruby screamed, now even more embarrassed.

Sora pace-palmed. "It's a good thing Riku's not here…"

"Riku? Who's Riku? You're friend!? Is he hot!?" Yang peered closer to Sora.

"Uh I-I don't know!" Sora waved his hands about.

"Come on; just give me your perspective as a guy!"

"A guy can't give a perspective on another guy's attractiveness!"

"So you're saying he _is _hot!"

"GAAAAHHH!"

Weiss and Blake continued to watch the scene unfold, Blake watched with mellowness and slight interest while Weiss was growing more irritated by the second. Blake was trailing her thoughts.

_It's unlikely that he came here simply because Ruby is the 'girl of his dreams'. It sounds more like Ruby's perspective, that he's been having dreams about her and vice-versa even though they don't know each other. That would explain it…but what could that even mean? Surely two people having dreams about each other and then meeting up out of nowhere isn't an accident…_

At this point, Yang had Sora and Ruby by their collars and was carrying them to the door and although they protested, her grip was far too strong. "I see you lovebirds need some time alone! Take all the time you need! We'll wait right here!"

She tossed the two into the hallway roughly, smiling widely as though she accomplished a great feat. "By the way Sora, my sis has never kissed a boy before, take it slow alright?"

"YANG!" Ruby and Sora squealed.

Yang closed the door, leaving the two extremely embarrassed teenagers to stare at each other. There was silence between them, Ruby had shuffled back against the opposite wall and was looking away from Sora. While Sora leaned against the opposite wall and was simply looking at Ruby. He sighed. "Look, I didn't mean it like that…I should've worded myself better…"

"Well…what did you mean?" Ruby asked quietly.

Sora shuffled his feet. "Well I um, I've been having these dreams recently. Dreams about darkness and Heartless in it. Then I'd see you in my dream, I wouldn't know who you were, all I knew was your name…"

"You've been dreaming…about me?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "In the dreams you would stand before me and then turn around. Then when I'd try to talk to you, you'd turn into a Heartless and attack me. It's strange; I've never had such a dream before."

Ruby's head lowered. "The thing is…I've been having dreams about you too…"

It was Sora's turn to be surprised, but he listened intently while Ruby continued. "I'd see a lot of the same things you said, and a similar thing about the Heartless too. I'd see you, being swallowed up by a mass of darkness and when it vanished, you were a Heartless."

Sora tried to process all of this. Master Yen Sid was obviously right, this was truly no coincidence.

"Do you have any idea why I'd be dreaming about you?" Ruby asked, finally looking at Sora.

"My master told me that your world could possibly be being plagued by the Heartless, and that perhaps your heart called out to me, a Keyblade Wielder for help."

"My…heart?" Ruby questioned, feeling a bit more embarrassed.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Even I don't completely know how a heart works. All I know is that your world needs help and I'm a Keyblade Wielder so it's my job to protect the worlds and people. The dreams between us were probably just messages or something to get me here."

Ruby nodded slowly, feeling a bit more comfortable in Sora's presence. "Thank you for saving my team, we'd have been goners if you hadn't appeared."

"No biggie really."

Ruby smiled. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others."

"What do you think they're doing?" Blake asked.

The three remaining girls of team RWBY were waiting patiently as Sora and Ruby talked outside the closed-door, they couldn't hear anything so eavesdropping was out. They had no choice but to speculate and theorize about what could be occurring outside the door.

"I betcha they're saying how much in love they are with each other!" Yang squealed happily, clenching a pillow. "And then they're making out! Kissy-kissy!" Yang began making out with the pillow in her arms.

"Doubtful." Weiss spoke. "It doesn't make sense that a boy would travel so far just for a girl."

"Isn't that what love is?" Blake said drolly.

"More like a waste of energy."

"Come on Weiss don't be so grumpy! I'm so happy for Ruby! I can just see it now. They start dating and become a major symbol of the perfect relationship! They grow older and Sora proposes to her under a shining full moon during winter! Then they get married and have seven kids! And then, they live happily EVER AFTER!"

Weiss just shook her head at Yang's giddiness, while Blake simply chuckled as Yang continued making out with the pillow.

"Remember what Ruby said?" Blake spoke to the two. "About how he defeated the Dark Thorn?"

"Yeah, she said he totally wiped the floor with it." Yang nodded, taking a break from her pillow smooching.

"I find that hard to believe. That Sora guy is no older than us." Weiss stated. "And the four of us hardly managed to damage it. How could he have beaten it?"

"Well aren't Keyblade wielders supposed to be like, super powerful? Maybe their type of training is different from ours. I mean, they save entire worlds for crying out loud." Added Yang.

Blake nodded. "That's true. Besides, I sensed a lot of power inside him. He is certainly not a pushover, I can tell you that."

The door opened and in walked Sora and Ruby, Yang was about to say something but Blake covered her mouth. "So, any idea of what we should do now Leader?" she suggested.

Ruby smiled widely. "I think…we should return to Beacon. Sora in tow."

**Haha! Yes! The cats of RWBY and main character of KH, Sora have officially met. Now off to Beacon, where the missions to save the world of Remnant will begin. Just a quick note, the characters of RWBY will know other worlds exist and about Keyblade Wielders, they just don't have the technology, aka Gummi Ships to visit them. I made it this way so I won't have to explain so much, besides warriors should know all about other warriors out there, whether they are allies or enemies. Moreover, being an enemy of a Keyblade Wielder…**

**Yeah, that's pretty bad.**

**The title of this chapter was a unique one. If you didn't get it, it's basically a small poem about the similarities of Sora and Team RWBY.**

**Sora=Sky**

**Team RWBY=Colors**

**Kuroyami Fukaikuro: Thank you so much for your feedback! It's greatly appreciated! Please continue to help me out! I've read some of your stories and may I say you are a great writer! Please continue to update as well!**

**To answer the question about drive forms, yes drive forms will be in this story. After all, what's a Kingdom Hearts fanfic without them right? Also I didn't know RWBY was Roosterteeth's number one show. That's actually pretty cool.**

**I plan to put something I haven't seen before in a Kingdom Hearts fanfic as well. What are they? D-links. How will I implement them? Haha! You shall see soon enough!**

**Later taters!**


End file.
